


Moxiety (Precursor)

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: When I met you, you were layers of silk, knotted and tight, all around your body and your heart.





	Moxiety (Precursor)

When I met you, you were layers of silk, knotted and tight, all around your body and your heart. You were layers upon layers of softness and lies, even when you’d cry at night, feeling filthier than dirt. When I met you, you were scared but you hid it behind laughs and childlike innocence that was layered, God so layered and thick that it couldn’t possibly be real. 

He’d hurt you in ways I could never comprehend; he trampled over your heart and crushed it without a second thought. He didn’t realise, maybe; you say he didn’t. But I see that look in your eye. Like you _know_. You know he realised what he was doing was cruel.

He just didn’t give a shit. 

But I do, darling, and you’re frightened. So frightened but- but I see how willing you are to trust me and that scares the hell out of me. Trust is fragile. Trust is breakable. You are breakable and I never want to break you. But I know that I love you. I love you so much, Patton. And I will never break you.

Not on purpose, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> More experimental stuff.


End file.
